Voldemort's Daughter
by Maddieboz12
Summary: It's 22 years after the death of Voldemort.Life has been peaceful. Even for the Malfoys. Kind of. You see, their hiding Voldemort's child. The world believes that she's a Malfoy. But she's a Riddle. But she doesn't know that. I own nothing. J.K's boo
1. Realization

**A/N: I was camping this week and I started to dream of this story. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so bear with me if I don't get the characters right.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. I own nothing.**

AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OR NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE!

* * *

Chapter One: Realization

Draco Malfoy could not believe that the girl standing in front of him, getting ready to go pack for Hogwarts was the Dark Lord's daughter. She was just too nice. She was too sweet and innocent. She didn't even look lie him. She was short. Like really short. She was sixteen and only 4'3". She could barely make it on a roller coaster. She was blond and tan. She had pale green eyes.

She kind of looked like Rachael Green from that show Friends that she makes everyone watch when it comes on. We found out what a TV was when Scorpius and her were eleven.

She's one of my son's best friends, he thought, and she's the daughter I always wanted.

Draco Malfoy watched her grow up. Those first years he waited for her to say or do something that showed she was like Voldemort. But instead, she showed him just how much she wasn't like him.

He remembered once when Scorpius and her were six and found a bird with a broken wing. Scorpius just wanted to give it to me and be done with it. But she took the bird and healed it back to health. Even now, ten years later, that bird shows up at her window and stays for a couple days then leave. But it comes back.

But the kicker was she knew who her dad was. But she didn't know just what he had done to millions of families. She just knew that he had done some bad things and died because of them.

Draco refused to tell her. And ruin what kind of image she had of herself by telling her her dad was a murderer? No. She may not be his daughter but she was as close to one as he was going to get.

She was perfectly imperfect, if that made sense.

Her name was Katrina Khol Riddle. But Draco changed her last name to his when she was eleven. So her name is now Katrina Khol Malfoy.

He knew the name would bring Scorpius and her trouble when they finally got to go to Hogwarts but it would bring less trouble then the last name of Riddle.

He couldn't wait for Harry Potter and his family and the Weasels to meet them. He really wanted them to meet her and Scorpius if all their friends, who were Death Eater children too, were with them. Oh the fun they will have.

He really wanted Minerva McGonagall to meet her. She was going to wish the Marauders were back big time.

* * *

**A/N: READ! Okay now here's what the Ministry made as a punishment to the Death Eaters who weren't put in Azkaban if they were going to have kids.**

**First Law: They were not allowed to teach their children Dark Magic and if caught would be put in Azkaban.**

**Second Law: You were not allowed to have more than two children.**

**Third Law: All Death Eater or Dark Lord supporters' children were not allowed to go to Hogwarts, or any other wizarding school in the world until they reached the Sixth Year. **

**(The reason being that they didn't want them to have a lot of wizarding training so they just put them in for a year or, if they wanted to go Seventh Year, two years.) **


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N: I own nothing! And I hope everyone who read this read the author's note at the bottom in the last chapter!**

* * *

Snap.

I watched as he twitched.

Snap.

Dallas looked over at me and shook his head.

Snap.

Aly leaned over to me. "You know you're messing with fire, right?" she whispered.

Snap.

I waited for his reaction.

Snap.

"For Merlin's sake! Stop snapping your gum!" Scorpius shouted at me. I started laughing. Aly and Dallas shook their heads at me but I could tell they wanted to laugh with me. They just valued their lives too much.

"What? Does that annoy you?" I said, laughing. He just glared at me.

We, Aly, Dallas, Scorpius, and me, were in the Malfoy library. We were trying to find some books on Dark Magic. We didn't want to do anything _bad._ We just wanted to know how to perform the Unforgivable Curses. So far we've found the history on Unforgivable Curses but not how to perform them. Damn. Oops. Sorry.

"Yes that does. And you know full well that does. Why must you annoy me? I thought I was your best friend." He said, glaring at me.

I shrugged. "Eh." I said.

He glared at me.

"You know if you do that continually your face will freeze like that?" I said, putting my hand under my chin, propping my head up.

"Shut up."

Dallas chuckled. Guess he couldn't figure out how to keep his laughs in. Aly was a pro. She's had more practice.

Here let me introduce myself. I'm Katrina Khol Riddle "Malfoy". Riddle is my real last name but Mr. Dad (Draco) changed my last name to his. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was my best friend and sorta brother.

Dallas Daniel Parkinson also had his last name changed. His mom, Pansy Parkinson, changed his name from his father's to hers when he was eight. There was this huge scandal with his dad or something. I didn't really pay attention. He's our other best friend.

Aly Nicole Nott in our last best friend. We met at four rather than with Dallas when we met him at six. We being Scorpius and I. We do everything together.

Man, I must get annoying.

Anyways.

Scorpius whipped around and glares at Dallas. "It's not funny," he growled.

"Oh, but my dear pale friend, it is. " I said.

"KATRINA! SCORPIUS! DALLAS! ALY! TIME TO GO! GRAB YOUR TRUNKS!" we heard Mr. Dad shout to us.

We all groaned. "Wait! Grab all the Dark Art books you can find! They might have something!" Dallas said, stopping. We frantically grabbed all the Dark Art books we could find.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET DOWN HERE BEFORE WE COME UP THERE!" Mrs. P said. Mrs. P was Dallas's mom.

"Hurry!" I said. We rushed out of the library. "Put them in your trunks." All of our trunks were here. We were just waiting for the Ministry jerks to get here and drive to King's Cross Station.

We ran to my room since it was the closest and our trunks were there. I ran to my trunk and opened it. I dropped all the books I grabbed in it.

"Okay I put my books in my trunk. When we get on the train we can open our trunks and put all the books in Scorpius's trunk because you have that secret part that only you can open. And if someone finds the books we all take the blame okay?" I said looking everyone. They nodded.

"OKAY WE'RE COMING DOWN!" I yelled to our parents. We all ran out of my room and down the stairs with our trunks. Down there we saw the Ministry jerks. I rolled my eyes. They were all wearing black sunglasses and tuxes. Typical.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe that we were going to Hogwarts.

I wonder if they have cable and Wi-fi?


	3. Info

**A/N: WHOOOOOO! I GOT INTO THE BETA CULB! WHOO!WHO!**

**Now that's over: I have news! My best friend got in to Howard Hall, which is this choice high school and is really hard to get into! **

**Also! I got the NEW SISTERS GRIMM BOOK! I'm so excited!**

**And finger monkeys are so cute! I was looking at this E-mail when I wrote this. **

**Oh by the way this is a filler chapter. I needed to explain everything. **

**Disclaimer: I own no-thing! Nothing!**

* * *

Okay so I know that it's confusing about how Voldemort has a daughter blah blah blah.

Anyways.

How he did it is really confusing. It wasn't the normal boy meets girl, girl thinks she fell in love, boy just wanted to get in her pants. It was a lot more complicated. You see Old Daddy-o couldn't fall in love from what I eavesdr- I mean _overheard_ Mr. Dad say.

Oops.

Let's start at the beginning shall we?

When Pops learned about the prophecy with Harry Potter, he went out and found my mom. My mom was a Muggle so she didn't know about wizardry. Voldemort used glamour on his hideous face so he could look more appealing to women.

Then he 'wooed' my mom and she fell in love with him. He used her and knocked her up. Then he was all 'oh I'm going to stay with you, support you, love you,' blah, blah, blah. When I was born he took me and left. Then he waited until I was one and put a spell on me. He gave me to Narcissa Malfoy **(A/N: did I spell this right?)** The spell was that if Harry Potter were going to survive then when his son or daughter was born the spell would start to wear off. When Harry Potter's kid turned one the spell would be completely gone and I could age again.

But if Harry Potter died then that moment the spell would come off that instant. That way Voldemort didn't have to go through the pain of having to find someone and start the process over. And he had a back-up plan then if he didn't survive. But since Harry Potter didn't die I had to wait for him to marry someone and have a child with her.

But if he turned out to be gay I would have been a baby for eternity since I never aged, I couldn't die.

That would have sucked.

Also I'm sure you can't figure out why I call Draco Malfoy Mr. Dad. The reason for that is Draco's not my dad but I feel like he is. I wish he were. Then I would be related to Scorpius and Mrs. Mom.

Mrs. Mom is Scorpius's mom. Her name is Hermione Granger.

Ha. Yep I can hear you now saying _what?_

Here let me explain:

After the war and Hogwarts had been rebuilt she had accidentally run into Mr. Dad. He had apologized for everything he had done and begged for her forgiveness. She met up with him a couple more times. He soon became her friend.

Then he told her he was in love with her. He always had been.

She was perplexed. How? He hated her. He told her he let his dad influence his decisions but he knew he made the wrong ones.

He was sorry.

She soon fell in love with him. She didn't tell Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. But she told Ginny Weasley. Ginny was happy for her.

Hermione always says Ginny could see the happiness and love in her eyes. Ginny Weasley help Hermione work up the courage to tell her best friends. But first she had to tell Draco.

When she did he couldn't be happier. He told her that if she wanted he would be there when she told her best friends. He also promised that he would care and love her forever.

She said okay.

When she told them they were mad. Beyond mad. They had this huge fight and Hermione left. It was a year after Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom had Scorpius that Harry and Ron came to her and begged for her forgiveness. But she wasn't going to give them her forgiveness just yet.

Harry had already had James and Albus Potter so I was growing up right along Scorpius. We looked so much alike Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom just told everybody that we were twins.

Now 22 years after the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of Voldemort and they still don't have her forgiveness. She's just starting to warm up to them. She was just barely warming up to them, though.

So this will explain what happened at King's Cross Station. We didn't have to go buy any supplies because Mr. Dad had all the books we needed and a copy of all the books for all us kids.

* * *

**Sorry! This was just a filler chapter so no one was confused.**


End file.
